The Gift
by RuthieGreen
Summary: July 1905 - Ruby visits William and Julia in their new home, with a problem in tow. This is my first story. I hope you enjoy the mystery and the twist. I own nothing-thank you Maureen for creating these characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Gift

Chapter 1

William allowed himself a brief smile of satisfaction as he put the file down on his desk and straightened his shirtsleeves. The case that had been devilling him was finally broken open and he had a new angle of inquiry that could only be addressed tomorrow. He was also looking forward to getting home on time for dinner tonight and a walk afterwards in the park in the long summer night with his wife. It would be the last evening of such repose for some time. Between the demands of this case and his sister in law's imminent arrival, small moments alone with Julia were going to be rare. He brushed the chalk off his hands. Putting his jacket and hat on he closed his door, saying good night to the desk sergeant on the way out. He checked his watch and pockets and smiled again; there was just enough time and money to pick up some flowers to surprise her. The small cheque from his patent royalties provided income and intermittent little luxuries. _Roses_, he thought. He rode his wheel to the market, made his purchase and turned off towards their home. The speed of the cycle created a cooling breeze on the warm night. He still grimaced at how long it took them to decide where to live, and the back and forth with Julia about how they would pay for it. In the end he thought it a good compromise: close enough for a bicycle ride or walk to the Station House for him, and a carriage or street car ride for Julia to the Asylum.

He waved to his tenant, Mr Stevens, as he put his cycle in the former garage. Mr Stevens was a physics instructor at the University and a stimulating conversationalist on the sciences. More importantly, he was quiet and paid the rent on time. The arrangement of a tenant in the space above in the old carriage house and workspace below suited William and provided the last piece of the financing for the house. He did all the work to convert the quarters into an apartment so he thought of the income as his contribution to the household. Julia was aware of his pride. He and Julia had lived in the airy apartment space while the main house was completed, and while it was charming to do so, he was glad when the interior of their house was done. Not that a house is ever done, he reminded himself, glancing at a little peeling clapboard underneath the kitchen window. _That has to go on the list_. He had actually liked living in the Hotel, as there was no maintenance, but that was not private enough and certainly not suitable for a family. Crossing the small yard and up the porch steps with flowers in hand he once again found the lightness of heart and anticipation of seeing Julia had not diminished.

"William! Come inside. We got another letter," said Julia, opening the screen door to the kitchen. She was wearing a white cotton dress with loose sleeves and her hair was curling in the July humidity. Presenting the flowers to her, he grinned, kissed her, and removed his hat. They sat at the table side by side and he slit open the letter with his penknife. They scanned it together, both frowning before finishing. She reached for his hand.

"Again? Turned down again?" William sighed. "This is the fifth time." He turned to her, not hiding his disappointment this time and considering her intently for several moments. "I think we need to be realistic Julia. No matter how diplomatically they put it, it comes down to the fact they do not think we would make suitable parents. Even the recommendation from the Mayor himself has not changed anyone's mind." The interview at the adoption agency has been grueling, and all for nothing. He let the letter fall on the table, and picked up other mail. His thoughts chased each other. He sighed again and squeezed her hand.

Julia returned his touch, and bent over the table to inhale the scent of the roses. "They are beautiful, William. Thank you." She got up and put the flowers in water and back on the table. As she did so she silently reviewed the facts: The Secular home for orphans did not approve of her working after the adoption. The House of Industry pointed out that both of them were at one time jailed and accused of murder. Both the Catholic &amp; Anglican adoption agencies frowned on their "mixed" marriage, no matter what they promised about the child's religious upbringing, even if they could have gotten past everything else, including their ages. William's priest had advocated for them to no avail.

There was the problem of her suffrage activities though the Socialist Party, (William attending the rallies and lectures with her!) Her speaking out for birth control…the list went on. Most damning was the scandal surrounding her attempt to obtain a divorce. She and William had created the evidence Darcy would have needed to come out of the divorce with his honor intact, at the cost of their own. They had been prepared to weather that scandal and the stain on their reputations of allowing people to believe they committed adultery. Neither calculated the effect on future adoption proceedings. Each of their professional reputations was on solid footing now, and their friends were supportive, but the accumulation of strikes against them left this one desire out of reach. This was the final option to try and they were rejected. Julia grimaced and thought, _We are officially morally bankrupt! _It infuriated her that anyone would accuse William of such a thing, but it was a consequence it was increasingly obvious they were going to have to bear. She also secretly believed that it was better to have this humiliation in a private letter where they can read between the lines, than splashed in the Toronto news papers as it surly would have been if she had actually run for political office herself.

She tried to lighten the mood. "William. If we are so disreputable, perhaps we can buy a child on the black market, or I can steal one from the Asylum. Who would notice? They are so small after all, children I mean. How would you like to import a child from India?" Her shocking statement worked, bringing him out of his reverie.

He looked up from under his lashes. "We can still try to for a child the old-fashioned way," he paused. "You know, under a cabbage leaf," and smiled wickedly.

"Where is the fun in that? I have a much better plan. Dinner and a walk and then we'll see what is going on under the cabbage-rose flowered sheets on the bed," Julia said as she got the lemonade out.

"Indeed," he said.

The cold chicken and fruit was perfect and refreshing. Even before he sat down to the meal, William decided brooding about the adoption issue was unproductive. He had no regrets, and was clear with Julia he harbored no recriminations towards her. It was unlikely she could have children and probably dangerous for her to conceive. If a pregnancy were going to happen, it would have happened by now. Instead, he would have to persevere in his objective. _The good Lord knows I am able to wait for what I wanted_. They washed and put the dishes away together. A live-in housekeeper cum nanny would have to be hired at some point, but until then they made do. It was comforting, actually. He and Julia both lived alone for so many years their habits could have seriously clashed, but more often than not it turned out they were eminently compatible—neat where it counted, tolerating clutter when it suited. He gestured to the door.

"Shall we, my lady?" he smiled.

Walking together through the dining room and double parlor towards the front of the house, she took his arm and they moved down the wide porch steps into the evening.

"Julia, I was thinking…" he said as he looked back at the house from the sidewalk.

"Oh, no you don't. No more innovations and no more renovations! I love the house just the way it is and besides, I just finally got all the plaster dust out of my dresses." She smiled to soften the admonition.

"All I was thinking is how charming a porch swing would be." That appeared to satisfy her. Truth be told he was about to mention another home improvement idea, but admitted that the house, which has been a burned out brick shell when they bought it for a very good price, was already full of his notions. It was electrified, plumbed (4 bathrooms!), had coal central radiator heat, was fully insulated for sound as well as heat transfer, with a dumb waiter to the each floor, a dug out cement floored basement…he could go on and supposed he did at length to anyone who would listen.

As they walked arm in arm, they chatted amiably about their respective work-days and launched into one of their favorite shared enthusiasms: ideas about the application of psychology to police work and crime-solving. On the second time around the park grounds, they just walked quietly, enjoying the night.

"I can't help but think of nights like this as being so romantic," Julia said. In response, he stopped and kissed her deeply.

"Yes, but getting grass stains out a white dress will be difficult, or so I was told." He reminded her of another dress on another night, and she just giggled at him.

On the way back home, William asked about Ruby's plans.

"I don't know really. She said she needed my help, of all things! She was somewhat mysterious about it all and will let me know the details when she gets here. I hope she is not in some sort of trouble." Glancing at him she said, "And no, she did not say how long she would be staying, but as she never stays long in any one place I don't think we will have to put up with her for long." Julia sighed. She loved her sister but sometimes she was just too much.

It was full dark before they returned home. William opened the door for his wife and they climbed the stairs to their room. Julia thought shedding their clothing, lying on the bed and turning the ceiling fan on was bliss. Until he reminded her, persuasively, that she had made a promise to him at dinner. There was nothing more blissful than making love with her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Julia was already on her way to the bedroom door when William awoke. "Where are you going so early?" he asked.

"I thought I told you—I have rounds today and Friday so I have to be there by 6:30. The teakettle is still hot and there are rolls on the table for breakfast. I will call you when I see Ruby so we can finalize plans."

He caught her hand and pulled her to the bed in an embrace. "But are you sure you have to go right now?"

She looked at his naked form on the bed and narrowed her eyes. She thought: _In his-40's, scars and all, he is still a fine specimen of a man. _ "Yes, William, I do. And it looks like you may need a cold shower. I love you, Mr Murdoch."

"I love you Mrs Murdoch," he replied in their morning ritual. With that, Julie jammed the hatpin through her hat and went down the stairs to the waiting carriage.

William watched her walk away from him with a swish of hip and skirt, groaned, got up and went over to the bathroom. He did enjoy the shower nozzle he made for the bathtub, which had a fine invigorating spray. He got in and turned it on. Cold water had no effect at all on his ardor for Julia. He was no longer discomfited by his physical responses to her, and he accepted the low-level arousal he rather consistently experienced in the background of his daily life. Discovering she matched and returned his passion equally and completely had been a revelation to him at the start of their marriage. He always knew he would be the most loyal of husbands, but had never considered the physical aspects of marriage to be so…addicting. Julia tried to tell him about chemicals in the body and brain, but he knew better: Fate had rewarded them with sexual compatibility and he was going to take advantage until Fate intervened again.

##################

William picked up his mail from the sergeant and was at his desk precisely at 8:00am. When Constable Higgins came in a few minutes later, he called him over. "Henry, I need you to go to the court house and get all the records of drunk and disorderlies for these 3 months. We are looking for an overlap between when Mr Downs and Mr McCarthy were in the Don Jail, with any luck, in the same cell. If we find that, we have the proof we need."

With a "Yes, Sir!" the Constable donned his helmet and was off.

William turned back to his desk when he heard "Murdoch!" coming from the inspector's office.

"Yes sir?" he inquired.

"It's a right mess we have here. I need you to drop what you are doing and give this your full attention. One of Toronto's finest families has a tragedy to deal with and the Mayor himself has assigned it to our station house. Seems Mr Whitley was found shot to death in his house Tuesday night. Dr Grace has the body already and we are being asked to determine if there was foul play or not. Station House number 5 was on the scene last night, but that's not good enough for the gentry and the family is already arguing with the Chief Constable and each other, or so I am told." The inspector sipped more of his tea and gestured with the cup.

"What are the circumstances?" Taking a case away from one station house and reassigning it complicated the investigation and usually resulted in hard feelings, so it was not done without some thought as to the consequences.

"That's the problem. Two sons and the wife were in the house when it happened. He was apparently very, very rich, so there is an estate to inherit. There is also some insurance scheme money that only pays out under certain circumstances. And to top it off he was a Catholic, so the widow can't bury him in consecrated ground if it is a suicide. Dr Grace knows it was a gunshot to the head, but she can't determine if it was intentional, accidental, suicide or homicide. Go over there and talk with her. She's waiting."

"Yes, sir." He grabbed his hat and went across the laneway to the morgue and down the ramp.

"Good morning, Dr Grace. What have you?" He looked at the body on the table. He appeared to be about 40 with sandy hair, and was average height and build.

Dr Grace washed her hands, then pushed stray hair away from her face and stood to face him. She pointed to the head wound. "Detective. I note a single gunshot wound to the right side of his head. The angle of the wound is odd, but not inconsistent with suicide. I extracted the bullet. .22 Calibre, the same as the gun recovered. Unfortunately, family who heard the shot ran in and tried to stem the flow of blood, obliterating any gunshot residue or pattern. He did not die right away, but bled out, apparently copiously, over several minutes. When I arrived, the scene very disturbed, furniture and papers everywhere, apparently the aftermath of trying to save his life. Multiple family members and a neighbor, Dr Pratt, in fact were all over the body before the constables got there. There was no obviously helpful information from his clothing or hands." She grimaced. "The hands had been touched by family at the scene and I understand the widow had to be physically separated from him when they brought his body in here. Other than the bullet wound he seemed in sound enough health. I was here most of the night performing the autopsy. My phone has been ringing steadily since about 5 am with people asking me questions. A lot of people seem to have their eye on this case." She put the sheet back over the body.

"Do you have any other ideas about determining the cause—anything to rule in or out accident, homicide or suicide?"

"No, Detective, I am sorry. I will be getting his medical reports from his physician to compare with, and I will finish the toxicology today and consider other tests, but I am not able to give you anything else right now." She looked weary. "I would help if we had anything more of blood evidence."

He thanked her and went back to his office. He completed his notes from his interview with Dr Grace and collected the file of information from Station 5 the inspector put on his desk. The dead man's name was vaguely familiar. He read each piece of paper carefully, fanning them out on his desk. He looked at the photographs and when he was done, noted the address where the death occurred: one of the newer neighborhoods with similar-style homes built by speculators, but certainly not Buffalo's Delaware Avenue "Millionaires Row" or even Jarvis Street in Toronto. He wondered just how "rich" the dead man really was. Some wealthy people live rather modestly and he decided he would examine the finances carefully. He looked at his watch and decided it was late enough to call on the family. "Inspector, I am going to the house to view the scene. If I don't miss my guess, we will need to re-interview everyone who was there last night, but I will call from there if I need more constables."

"Right. But be careful. Someone has knocked over a wasps' nest and we don't need to get stung." Brackenreid waved William on.

############

William found the street and identified the house as being the one being dressed in black crepe above the door. A workman seemed to be reattaching the house number to the wood frame by the door. No. 49. The houses were so new there was little landscaping, no mature trees, and the trim paint was the same white on most of the houses on the block. It was a rather busy street for all it was supposedly residential. The sidewalks ran close to the houses. All the sameness was a little disorienting. He supposed it would develop more character over time. He placed his cycle by the fence and rang the bell on the door, identified himself, and was admitted to the parlour. Mrs Whitley, the widow and two sons, Andrew and Christopher, were already there, and he noted they were arranged as far as possible away from each other in that room. He expressed his condolences and stated his business with them.

The widow seemed relieved that he was a co-religionist and assumed he might be more sympathetic to her concerns about a suicide verdict. In fact, she a said she had asked for him personally to be assigned to the case. He reviewed their statements with them individually and then brought them back together to see how they interacted. The gun was a souvenir from a trip Mr Whitley made to the States when he was a younger man, and he kept it out as a provocative conversation piece. As far as Mrs Whitley knew, her husband had never fired it. The sons were aware it was loaded, and he got the impression they were rather embarrassed by their father's memento. He was able to add some details but the stories were consistent with statements from last night but not consistent with each other's. All three were there and yet each had a unique take on the events. He obtained permission to interview the servants and look at the death scene. The room was unrevealing—it had been put into disarray last night, according to the photographs and Dr Grace's statement, but today was tidied and even the rug had been taken up. The desk was centered on the window—last night it had been pushed against the wall. He sighed. No one told the family to leave everything as it was. He asked the widow for a family photo of the four of them in happier days, and the family follow-up questions about the room and furniture orientation, and made a small sketch. He asked to use the telephone and requested the station house send 2 constables and a wagon to gather up what little evidence there was and bring it to the station.

He reported the same to the inspector when he returned. "Very frustrating. This is why adding forensic evidence classes to the police training will be so helpful. I can see…"

Brackenreid cut William off from going on again about that. He privately though it was an excellent idea, but now was not the time. "Figure it out, Murdoch. The man hasn't been dead 24 hours and it feels like a tug of war already for his bones. Shameful, really."

"Indeed," William agreed. "I think we will, as you say, follow the money on this one….and I think I will need a new chart." With that he trailed off to his office to wait for the evidence to come in or Henry to return.

Four frustrating hours later he was relieved to be told that Dr Pratt was here to be reinterviewed.

"Thank you for coming in. Please sit down. Did you know the deceased well, Dr Pratt?"

"No, no. I moved in to my house across the street the same day their family did. Was a bit of a mix up with all those conveyances and piles of household goods piled in the street. That's how we met actually, sorting out boxes. We were not friends, but we got on as neighbors. I was at dinner when the eldest son came to get me to tend to his father."

"Did you hear the gun shot?"

"No. I was in my dining room with my supper. My front window was closed. So I heard nothing."

"What can you tell me about his habits?"

"Well, I am sure I can't say, Detective. Seemed a regular sort, polite but not polished, if you take my meaning. He would by habit sit by the window and call out to friends who walked by to have a chat. That much I observed."

William reviewed the doctor's statement. "Can you add anything? Did you see anything odd in the room or about the deceased?"

"No. It was all odd—so much blood smeared everywhere and on all of them. Myself, also." He unconsciously looked at his hands. The doctor appeared shaken by the memory. "I told the housekeeper to clean it all up to spare the widow's sensibilities."

"Ah," said William. Maybe the lads at Station 5 were not so much at fault. The remaining questions went nowhere and he wrapped up the interview. "Thank you for your time. If I have further questions I will contact you."

Back in his office, the evidence was in boxes on the floor and Higgins was excitedly awaiting him. "What have you Henry?"

"You were right detective. The two of them not only were there but also shared a cell and were on the same work detail. They have been manufacturing alibis for each other for the whole string on robberies since then. I took some initiative and show both their pictures to 4 of the store clerks and we can now link the thefts. It's very clever, really. They took turns wearing the same distinguishing marks as they are about the same build and coloring. One robs the place in the guise of his partner, while the undisguised man flaunts himself is public. "

"Good work, constable. Do you want to do the honors and arrest them while I prepare the paperwork?" Take Jackson with you." Higgins was coming along, although he sorely missed George, _at least most of the time._ Detective Crabtree was making a name for himself in his own right. William decided that George might be the ally he needed to push forward the idea of forensic training. He thought he would bring it up at the next opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dr Ogden, you have a visitor," the orderly declared as Julia set the telephone back on her desk.

Her sister burst past him. "Julia! I am so glad to see you!" Ruby enthused. "Really, the whole trip was exhausting, but we are glad to be here." The groundkeeper's dog that had been lounging on the rug sat up and turned his head.

Julia went from happy to see her sister to rapidly suspicious. _"We?"_ she asked.

Out from behind Ruby peered a young girl, maybe age 5 or 6, with curly chestnut hair and large brown eyes, and a small scar on her chin. She looked supremely frightened. "Yes…. 'We'." Julia, this is Mina. Mina, this is my sister Julia. She is a doctor." If anything, that made Mina tremble harder and shrink back, eyes wide.

"Why, how do you do, Mina?" Julia sank down to make eye contact, but stayed a good distance away. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Ruby? Is there something you have to tell me?" She kept smiling at Mina, her voice soft and low.

"Mina has been my travelling companion for the last 10 days. All the way from Missouri in the States. She is the daughter of a friend of mine and she needs your help. I told her you were a very nice lady doctor and would take good care of her."

"Ruby," said Julia as she shot her sister a glare. "Mina is appears to be scared to death. Now we will have to help her feel more comfortable and then you and I will need to have a conversation." Mina appeared fascinated by the dog, so Julia lead him over to her to pet. She nearly immediately calmed down. Julia unwrapped her lunch and spread it out for the girl. She split the sandwich, offered half to Mina, and took a bite of her half. The girl nodded and started to eat with one hand while petting the dog with the other. The dog grumbled contentedly. "Mina? Can you stay here while I speak with Ruby?" Mina nodded and kept petting in long slow strokes.

Out in the hall, Julia turned on her sister. "Ruby! What are you thinking? How came you by this child? And no wild stories!"

"Julia, you do malign me so. But I don't want to tell the story here nor in front of Mina. The long and short of it is I rescued her from a terrible place on impulse, and she really does need to see you. She has been terribly wounded you see, has awful nightmares and has not spoken a word in 9 months. I thought if I just got her out of there it would get better, but … well that did not work and I am beyond despairing to help her. _Please,_ Julia!"

"What are you expecting me to do, Ruby?"

"Give her asylum, Julia. Treat her and make her well again. She is, well was, quite a charming little girl, but so broken now. I was acquainted with her mother, and, well it is a long story. I was hoping she can be admitted here for treatment. I can cover the cost… I will tell you all I know."

_Of all the outrageous…_ "Did you kidnap her or something?" Julia kept her voice low but was struggling with her desire to strangle her sister, and her awareness of the fragility of the girl and not wanting to frighten her any more.

"No! " Ruby whispered. "Her parents are dead, Julia—she watched them die and was trapped with their bodies for 2 days."

Julia turned immediately to the girl, who had curled up with the dog for comfort. "Oh. I see." Straightening up, she readjusted her dress and attitude and calculated how to make this work.

#############

Unexpectedly, Mina seemed content to part with Ruby—but not the dog—and settle into a bed in a private room. The girl's few possessions fit into a small trunk that was delivered to her room. Upon seeing the trunk, Mina went over, removed a book and a small wooden toy of some sort, and brought them into her bed. _Something familiar for comfort, _Julia assumed. She instructed the nurse to arrange a hot bath and a proper meal. Ruby indicated Mina was terrified of the dark and of being alone, so the dog (after much discussion) and a nurse were stationed in the room with a light on. Julia and Ruby stayed with her, talking gently until the girl tucked herself into bed. Julia promised she and Ruby would be there first thing in the morning. All the while Mina spoke not a word. The child sunk into a fitful sleep before they left. Julia decided it would be better to beg forgiveness than ask permission regarding admitting a child without legal permission to do so. After all she _was_ an attending physician, _and paid half of what her male colleagues were. _ _That was a sore subject_. She went looking for paperwork and the administrator.

############

At home, Julia was rehashing the situation with Ruby in the parlour when William came in. He overheard the tail end and his curiosity was peaked. Julia got up and greeted him with a kiss and hug, but gave him a warning look, forestalling his inquiry. "Dinner is on the table."

William hung his hat, hesitated, and acknowledging the humidity, removed his jacket. "Good evening Ruby, " he said warmly. "How was your trip?" He found her to be exasperating but also, over time, engaging, and for Julia's sake made her welcome in his life in small doses. This was the first time his sister in law was going to stay with them.

Over dinner, Ruby filled them both in on Mina's parents' story. Breathlessly she said, "The romantic meeting on shipboard on a boat from New York to the Continent. Two people drawn inexorably together. Seizing the moment. Married by the captain and immediately off adventuring when they arrived in port. Holding nothing back…." Ruby gestured vaguely with her hand.

Julia thought Ruby's glances were a little too meaningful at her and William as she related the story. William just cleared his throat.

"Can you imagine?" asked Ruby. "To travel all over the world to exotic and dangerous places and return unscathed, just to be killed in a prosaic train accident?"

"Er…What kinds of travelling did they do and how did you meet?" he asked.

Ruby continued: "Karl was a hydrologist—he specialized in water projects, something the Dutch are famous for. He would be posted for months in a region and travel extensively in the country side. He went all over the world where there were large water projects, dams, canals, wells, that sort of thing. And Sara went with him, with Mina in tow from when she was in diapers. They have been to Persia and China, all over Asia, and South America. I met Sara 2 years ago through Miss Gertrude Bell. I'm sure you know her name. Miss Bell was impressed by Sara, and her husband also. Do you know in the Dutch tradition the woman does not have take the man's name? Very forward and modern, don't you think? Anyway, while he was working, she would delve into the culture of the place and the sights. She did not lecture, but wrote travel articles and children's adventure books. That is how I first knew about her. She wrote under her own name also, right from the start, no male pseudonym for her! …"

"Even in this day and age, there are not too many women who travel the world and/or write about it," complained Ruby. "We all know each other, at least by reputation if not via letter, mutual acquaintance or in person. Even if we don't care for each other, we still respect each other and follow each other's careers. Sara was so down to earth. Her motto was 'carpe diem' for certain. Or never look back.!" Ruby became aware that she was losing her audience. "I was acquainted with her and because Mina was ever-present, I got to know the child too. That's the thing William, I was trying to tell Julia. Mina is, or was, an extraordinarily gifted child. She was very precocious….speaks in 3 to 4 languages I believe already (I suppose that is the Dutch side of her), draws and make lovely objects with her hands from little bits she finds…."

William interrupted. "But how did you become her guardian?"

"Oh, William," said Julia, "That is the worst part."

"It is, it is horrible," said her sister. "Karl &amp; Sara were on the way to the World's fair in St Louis last October. The trip was for a business connection. The passenger train they were on collided with a freight train, and the car they were in was crushed. The train burned and many people were killed and injured. Sara was killed instantly we think…. we hope. Karl was still alive, but lingered on in a coma for months until he died in hospital. Mina was trapped for 2 days with them before rescue. A scent-dog found her. Mina had broken bones and some very deep lacerations as well as a concussion."

Ruby continued. "She healed physically, but emotionally she was traumatized. I read about the wreck in the papers, and was shocked when I saw this listing of the dead included Karl and Sara, and there was no mention of Mina, who always travels with them. Some of our female colleagues were concerned, and so since I was the closest one…well, I went there to find out what happened to her. I found her there after much searching. The hospital in Missouri had discharged her to an orphanage that was just another name for a workhouse, and I think the girls were sold…" Ruby took shot a meaningful look, took a breath and went on. " I showed u, saw the circumstances and took her away. I essentially had to _buy_ her….. You see, she is no longer able to speak. She has terrible nightmares and panic symptoms. She needed to get out of there. My conscience would not bear me leaving her." She paused. "I thought that was all it would take, but I was wrong. She needs professional help, so…"

William considered the ring of truth in that story and his estimation of his sister in law rose. "Ruby, I sincerely believe you did the right thing." He looked to his right. "Julia, do you think you can be of help?"

"I hope so. But we also need to find her remaining family on the continent. William, do you think you could assist us with that?"

"I think so. I need all the information you have to start an official inquiry. Now, Ladies, shall I get the strawberries?"

###########

After dinner, the conversation drifted back to William's case and he asked Julia if she thought there was a way to look at the information in the dead man's life to sway the determination for or against suicide as being the manner of death. "The evidence from the body and crime scene are too compromised and the family is at odds," he said. "The gun belonged to the victim and was kept in or on the desk where he was shot. The widow insists it cannot be suicide in large part because they are devout Catholics and it would be anathema to her for that to be the verdict of the inquest. She thinks he was murdered, even though that would mean some sort of betrayal to her. The older son favors an accident as the cause, perhaps being in denial of the idea of suicide or murder, or even to protect his mother's sensibilities. The younger son insists it was suicide, but offers no rationale. Maybe they all did it together…." He noted the look from both women. "I do have to consider that. I also know they cannot begin to grieve and give each other comfort as it is now."

"I think we can try to apply the idea of an autopsy of the mind," offered Julia.

"How can you do that?" asked Ruby. "He was not your patient; you don't know anything about him."

Julia answered: "I think we can learn a great deal about his state of mind by looking at his writings, routines and habits, interactions etc. What do you think William? It may not stand up in a court of law but may help you lean in one direction over another. Maybe help the family with the truth."

"Julia, I think it is a splendid idea. Are you sure you will have the time?"

"Of course. Ruby has already volunteered to pitch in around here so we will just put her to work."

Ruby opened her mouth and inhaled to protest, but let the breath right back out. _That's fair_, she thought, and said, "Of course, I will."

William put the phonograph on and read while Julia got Ruby oriented to the house and her room. Beethoven drifted upstairs. The heated floor in the bathroom impressed her the most. _Just like the Romans. _ She was certain it was William's idea. Julia did not go on and on about the house and their 3 years of married life, but was clearly happy. Ruby was not absolutely convinced she ever bought Julia's notion that her brother in law was romantic or, good heavens, _funny! _ She herself preferred men of the world, adventurers or sports men, or at least men who took up most of the room when they entered, by the force of their own personalities. Not like Julia's stiff and measured husband. _Well, each to her own_…Ruby thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Julia, Ruby and William had a brief meeting over breakfast in the morning before setting off for the day. Ruby agreed to start investigating family connections for the girl, in hopes she could be restored to them.

At work, William asked the inspector's permission to use four constables to get through the dead man's financials and those of the sons and widow. "If we look at all the angles at once we will get to the bottom sooner, sir." Permission granted, he created the list of information he needed, distributed it to the men and started them searching records.

By noon, Ruby came by with the rest of the information he needed to research and hopefully locate Mina's family. She had copies of the news articles about the train wreck too. The descriptions were horrifying. He actually hoped that at least some of it was exaggeration to sell papers. She also gave him a picture of Mina's father, a handsome, athletic looking, light-haired, light-eyed man. _Very Dutch,_ he thought. In the picture, he was hoisting a toddler on his shoulder. _His daughter, I suppose_. He was impressed with Ruby's thoroughness and logical presentation of the known facts. He supposed he should not have been so surprised-she was a writer and investigative reporter at one point, and he surmised she used her connection to develop leads. He was going to frame this as a police inquiry about a minor child who was now in Toronto, seeking information to reunite her with her family. That much was true. He sent off the telegrams and then called in a favor with an acquaintance in New York. Now he needed to sit back and wait.

"Murdoch!" yelled Brackenreid. _So much for that idea. _"Sir!." He replied, as he went into the inspector's office.

###############

Mina was already awake and dressed Thursday morning when Julia and Ruby entered her room with breakfast. Julia thought she seemed no worse for wear; the sleep (or the dog) appeared to do her good. The girl's eyes though were haunted and the nurse confirmed nightmares woke her up but she still made no sounds other than groans and whimpers. Mina smiled at Ruby, but was more tentative with Julia. _Which was to be expected_, Julia thought_. _She noted that Mina displayed very correct manners while consuming her meal, seemed in fact to be soothed by the routine and familiarity. Julia agreed with her sister that the girl was well-bred and in this context, self-contained and mature for her age.

"Ruby….how did you travel from Missouri to Toronto? What method of travel?"

"We started out on the train, but she was so upset I had to take her off after 2 days. We came overland, and by ship through the Great Lakes and the Welland Canal."

"I think it was wise to take her off the train. It was a trigger for her trauma. She seems attached to you, do you think she remembers you from before?"

"Yes, I do, oddly enough. She recognized me and came over to me in that horrible place and clung to me. The people there were surprised because she did not do that with any of them and formed no attachments during her hospital stay."

Julia though there was no reason to delay the work they had to do. "Mina? Will you come walk with me and Ruby so I can get to know you and try to help you?" Mina glanced at the dog still loyally at her feet. "Yes, he can come too." The girl nodded her acquiescence, slipped her shoes on and stood, smoothing her skirt. She brushed her hair over her ears, revealing small gold piercings. Outside, Mina noted the several children running on the lawn and playing but made no move to join them. "We are going to see what we can see," affirmed Julia. Mina looked up, startled, and smiled, and then the three of them started on a ramble through the trees. _The first real eye contact and smile… an excellent start!_ thought Julia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

William checked back with Dr Grace but the lab work and tests revealed nothing definitive. He had hopes but did not have expectations. In his office, he wrote out a grid of motives and suspects, including the victim as a suspect in self-murder. _It was a puzzle. _ After working on it for the better part of an hour he concluded that if it was suicide, Julia's autopsy of the mind will have to provide the evidence. It will be something deeply buried and private, and he will be loathed to bring it to light. But also required to do so. That was the part of his job he disliked the most.

Murder, though, was a possibility. He looked at the family picture and considered. The sons looked very much alike, with the dark hair of their mother. Each stood in part profile behind the mother and father.

The inspector walked over. "What have you found out, Murdoch? I have a stack of messages about this case. For all the family used its influence to keep it out of the papers, seems everybody knows all about it anyway.."

"Sir. It seems Mr Whitley _was_ that rich after all and his sons inherit, but not equally. I spoke with the estate solicitor. His younger son, Christopher would make out best financially regardless of cause of death. He will inherit nearly the entire cash estate. His eldest son, Andrew, would only get the proceeds of an insurance policy, but not if it was suicide. Mrs Whitley will get the house and an allowance from the estate, and there was a provision for paying out a sum to her if the death was ruled accidental, but not if suicide or as the result of criminal activity, which in his case included being a murder victim. I don't understand why the estate is divided the way it is."

"The rich are different from you and me, and the newly rich an even odder lot, that's all. I see you have an accident category up there." Brackenreid pointed at the board.

"Accidental death is a stretch, but just in case, I examined the gun to see if a misfire or other misadventure could produce the wounds. I noted the mechanism is faulty and could possibly (but not probably) fire if the butt of the gun was struck hard enough or if it was cocked and one's finger got stuck near the trigger guard. Dr Grace removed the bullet and I confirmed it was fired from this gun." William made another chalk mark. "Is it a murder made to look like a suicide; a suicide made to look like a murder? A terrible accident? All four in the house (five if you count Dr Pratt) were covered with blood. Gunshot residue and patterns are not helpful and the scene has been so disturbed as to have no evidentiary value. Blood spatter, if any existed, was also obliterated."

"So, what's next?"

William put the chalk down. "Sir, as you can see on the board we just have to work through all the possibilities. In light of what we now know about the will, I will have to reinterview the family and witnesses."

"Fine. Do it delicately so they don't feel harassed. You have two more days…by Sunday." He took his hands out of his pockets and held them up. "Don't protest to me—that comes from the Chief Constable _and_ the Mayor. Get on with it then."

William held back his expression until the inspector returned to his own office. _There goes my day off, _he thought. "Yes, sir," he muttered. He decided to make a model of the death scene to sort out the timeline and the facts, and started opening his cabinets for supplies and bringing them to his workbench. He was smiling soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ruby poked around the front parlour that Julia used for her consulting office. She had a more thorough tour of the house today. The house was not an over-stuffed monstrosity. _Thank God,_ thought Ruby. Julia quipped occasionally about various features of the place, but, Ruby noted, could not keep a little pride out of her voice when showing off her and William's choices. Ruby even managed to keep her mouth shut about the crucifix over the bed in their room…. The urge to give feedback was building. Regarding the parlour she said: "It is very spare in here. Too clinical. You need more personality. I know a lovely decorator…"

Julia finished opening the window and interrupted her. "I like it the way it is. Besides, this space is for my patients and their personalities, not mine." She smiled and chose not to be annoyed. Ruby had been extremely helpful today and Julia was grateful. Ruby also avoided most of the topics of contention that usually came up between them for at least the last 24 hours. _Certainly a record, _Julia observed_. _ Then again, Ruby wanted something from her….

Julia poured the lemonade and they retreated under the ceiling fan. The sisters marveled at the images that Mina produced on paper that afternoon. Julia had given her large sheets of butcher paper and pencils after their walk. Ruby sat companionably with her until suppertime, offering gentle comments, while Julia completed her medical duties.

"How are you going to help William's case?" asked Ruby, as she got a second glass. .

"I can make a psychological portrait, as it were, of the man—in the same way we have done before in criminal cases. In this case a psychological autopsy, similar to when I was coroner and conducted physical autopsies. William and I have been talking about writing an article together and submitting it to a journal. For instance, Mr Whitley killing himself to spare his family or himself pain is one motivation to examine. The fact the man was a devout Catholic argues that he would be less likely to kill himself. Killing himself in the house while his family was at home, and is such a messy way, I also think argues against suicide, unless part of his motivation was some sort of message or punishment towards his family—to hurt them deliberately in that way."

Ruby shuddered. "That is monstrous!"

"That is human nature, Ruby." _Didn't you know?, _she aimed silently at her sister_. _She thought about their father_._ Julia had never spoken with her sister of how he ended his life. "In an undetermined death, sometimes we have to rely on those clues. It will not stand up to legal scrutiny but hopefully will help William focus the case. I will look at the victim and each family member too since they all have motives."

"Someone will be destroyed by this process, won't they?" murmured Ruby.

Julia paused, unconsciously squared she shoulders, and stood up. "The truth can be like that. Now, help me make dinner. It is almost 7 o'clock and I'm famished."

Dinner was cold beef and vegetables. William was grateful, as it was too hot for anything else. His palate had expanded since being with Julia. He was also gaining a little weight, which disconcerted him. William liked the beef and rather lavishly complemented his wife on the dressing for the vegetables. He had learned this was both the polite and wise thing to do, and it must be said he wanted to praise her in front of her sister. He registered confusion when both women burst out laughing at him.

"I told you so!" crowed Ruby. "I made the meal, not Julia. She said you would be able to tell but I was right."

"Julia, I…er…." He appealed to Julia but she gave him no help. _Where did Ruby learn to cook? She has no fixed address! _

He composed himself. "Well, I suppose I deserve that. Anyway, Julia, after dinner, where would you like the papers I brought you set up? The basement is at least cooler."

"Yes but the lighting is still bad except over your workbench—I will use this table. We can set up all the table leaves and use it as a work space to organize. If I can't come to any conclusions with the written material, I will most likely need to conduct or at least observe interviews of the suspects if that can be arranged."

Ruby watched as her sister and brother in law laid out papers in piles and threw ideas out to each other. They became so engrossed in what they were doing they quite forgot all about her. She saw them touch hands, brush closely, lean in and speak so intensely with each other. William's face fairly lit up when he smiled broadly and spontaneously, something Ruby had never seen up close before. _Interesting… and quite appealing_. They finished each other sentences. _What a cliché,_ she thought, but there it was, in front of her. She wasn't sure she liked being ignored, but the rhythm between them fascinated her. She had never actually spent this much time with them, in their personal space. They were just being their natural selves. _Is this what cultural anthropology is like ? Snooping in the private lives of people_? She wondered. An idea for a new article formed. She got up and found the phone to make a trunk call to her editor in New York, _8 pm be damned_. He was still at the office she was sure, and she'll pay for the cost of the call…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Friday was, if possible, even hotter and more humid. _And at 5:30 am to boot!_ Julia struggled with her dress in the bedroom. Despite just coming out of a cooling bath, she was sticky already. "William! You have to help me with this."

He was also up early and fully dressed. She squinted at him in frustration. How can he look so impeccable and _dry _in his starched white shirt, vest and tie, when she was already a dishrag? _It was uncanny, nay unnatural,_ she grumbled to herself. _It was also __very__ attractive!_ On the other hand, he did not have to wrestle putting on a corset.

"Yes, Julia? Can I be of assistance?" He noticed the outfit she chose was one of her older ones with closures in the back. She had slowly exchanged those for ones she could easily get into herself. He went over to her and deftly did up the back. "You know, I am better at taking them off." He kissed her neck and closed the collar clasp. He loved her scent.

She kissed him back before sitting at the dressing table. "You are still coming with me to the Asylum after Mass on Sunday? The residents are looking forward to the exhibition," Julia asked as she twisted her braid into a knot on top of her head to get it off her neck and out of the way.

"Yes, I am looking forward to it myself. I already had supplies delivered." He recalled last night's work that was now strewn around the dining room and trailed into the parlour. There was a pile of papers on each of their nightstands because they brought the questions upstairs when they retired.

Normally, that sort of collaboration between them lead to an even more stimulating collaboration in bed. The heat last night somewhat curtailed their activity. William had also been suddenly uncertain of his sound-proofing job in the bedroom walls, with someone else sleeping just down the hall, and Julia teased him unmercifully about it. _The occasional embarrassing noise complaints at the hotel… _He flushed a little and then remembered himself. He looked at her in the mirror. "Julia, do you really think that is was definitely not suicide?"

She turned to regard him. "No, William, nothing is certain. However, in my view, the preponderance of evidence argues against suicide. There was no despondency, no efforts to order his affairs, no note, no mental illness, no known financial troubles and no known scandal. He had some old fashioned ideas about his financial affairs, but nothing extreme. His will and insurance policies were made years ago and the family was content or at least accepted his decisions. He was a God-fearing, practicing Catholic who loved his wife and family. Catholics do in fact suicide, you know William, but there are many other protective factors I considered. Right now my psychological profile of this man is that he was harmless and did not take his own life. However, I will need to observe the family to improve my level of confidence."

William was relieved. He was glad for the widow and for the man's eternal soul. Accident or murder by person or persons unknown. It would mean he had a whole new case and was now several days behind in solving it. He was not looking forward to telling that to the inspector.

"That whole family is shattered. William, if you arrange re-interviews today this afternoon, say around 4 pm, I will complete my formulation."

"Agreed," he said.

He and Julia went down stairs to the kitchen, grabbed their tea and toast and took it to the front porch to await her carriage for her 6:30 am rounds. Ruby was still asleep. For a moment, William forgot his sister in law was even visiting, while sitting contentedly on his front porch with Julia. There was no breeze. He held her fingertips. _A porch swing __would__ be nice… _They heard the sound of the carriage coming down the otherwise quiet street and stood. She reached for his face, smiled and kissed him. He handed her into the carriage and went back inside, and wrote a note for Ruby. He collected his coat and hat, got his wheel out of the garage and rode to work for an early start. _The better to get this over with._

####################

William arrived at the station house before the morning shift started. He opened the windows in his office as it was stifling already. His jacket followed his hat to the coat rack in short order. He went to work on his chalk board and completed his notations and contemplated the recreation of the death scene on his worktable. It troubled him that the family made no mention that the eldest son was not the deceased's biological child. That, of course could explain why he was passed over in inheritance for the younger brother. Julia found the clue when looking at the family picture last night.

"_Look, William," she had explained. "See the shape of the ears on each of the sons. As much as they look alike, the elder has detached ear lobes and the mother, father and younger son do not. I have observed this is an inheritable trait, that may be dominant." They had both been reading up on genetics lately. He saw exactly what she meant under the magnifying glass and chastised himself for not noticing and not asking the right questions. "The eldest must have had a different father. Was the mother previously married? Or was the dead man cuckolded? Was there family animosity because of the will?" _

He used the quiet time before 8 o'clock to work out a sketch of exactly where each of the family members were. They gave alibis for each other and he could find no holes in the timeline. _Maybe they all did it, and the conspiracy had fallen apart resulting in conflicting statements about the manner of death_. The interviews later today will sort that out. _If none of them are guilty and it is not suicide -then who killed him_?

By the time the inspector arrived to work, William had his list of questions for the family and a list of other inquiries to make. He apprised Brackenreid of the progress so far,

The inspector surveyed the chart. "Are you sure about the suicide angle, Murdoch? And if so, are you going to tell the family so they can get him buried properly?"

"No…sir. I want to keep that back at least until I have reinterviewed everyone this afternoon. You did give me until Monday….."

Constable Higgins interrupted them by knocking on the office door. "Sirs. I have the paperwork for Mr Downs' and Mr McCarthy's arrests. The prosecutor wants to go over your theory of the case. They have hired barristers of their own. I suppose with the money they stole," he joked. "I hear a rumor they will use each other as reasonable doubt of their guilt."

"Do they really look that much alike?" asked the inspector.

"Not up close," said Higgins, "but from a distance or in a disguise…close enough I'd say. You might want to come down and take a look yourself. One of the barristers is right here and wants to talk with you. "

"Thank you Henry," said William. He accepted the folder from the constable, flicked through the file and then tapped his desk as if he made a decision. "Call the courthouse and tell them I will be there in an hour. Send the lawyer in now."

After talking earnestly with the barrister and listening to the plea deal, William went over to the chalkboard with all the photographs of the death scene taped to it and the grid below. He pulled off all but the pictures of 2 men. He turned to Brackenreid. "We are going to need more proof. Inspector, I have another idea about following the money on this case," gesturing to the chalkboard. "I'm going to need more constables. Let me run this by you…."

"Bloody Hell!" was the response.


	8. Chapter 8

Mina was lying on the couch. _She seems too small there, so vulnerable_, thought Julia. Julia found this child's story to be so tragic and the girl herself quite sweet. _I need to mind my counter-transference_, she thought. The hypnosis session went well. Under hypnosis, Mina was able to speak, which confirmed Julia's assumption that her muteness was psychogenic and not physical. The post hypnotic suggestion did not include remembering the session. She was going to let Mina try to tell her story more gradually. Mina's drawings were impressive considering her age, but she was a natural talent and had a strong visual memory. _She must have remembered Ruby as someone from her past, which is why she clung to heart the orphanage. Someone from the safe ...'before_.' Julia believed that, given enough time, the drawings would include trauma memories of the train crash and her parents, and that they would emerge slowing and organically with the right encouragement and a nurturing environment. The dog was Mina's constant companion and in only 2 days the two of them were already great pals. Seeing the benefit the girl obtained from contact with the animal, Julia was already thinking about how to introduce animals therapeutically to her patients.

She had won over the administrator by appealing to his vanity and avarice: by accepting and treating Mina, the daughter of an internationally famous couple, it would raise the profile of the clinic, put a feather in his cap and possibly increase donations. His eyes were shining by the end of the conversation and he was lost in thought. If he was in a good mood, maybe she would ask him about using companion animals in the wards….

"Mina, you can wake up now and remember nothing of our conversation. You will feel relaxed and at peace. One, two, three." Mina's eyes opened. She sat up, checked on the where about of the dog, nodded and smiled shyly.

"Are you ready for your walk?" _More smiling and nodding_. "I will get the Nurse Johnson, and she will take you out. I will be leaving at 3:30 today, but I will see you tomorrow. Ruby will be coming to see you later." _Bigger smile._ "Good. Off we go."

Julia had to admit Ruby was right. The girl was charming, and so very traumatized. Her heart pained her to think on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Higgins came back to the station around 3:00 with the information William and the inspector wanted. "Go pick him up, Henry. Be gentle but firm. I have already called—he is at this address. Put him in the inspector's office and do not let him leave. Jackson and 2 other constables are looking for this one," he gestured to a mug shot, "down in the docklands."

Starting at 4 o'clock promptly, William escorted the family members one by one into the interview room and proceeded with his questions. It was not pleasant. Julia observed and took notes. After consulting with Julia, &amp; the inspector, he brought them all back into the room to speak with them together.

"Mrs Whitley, Mr Andrew Whitley, and Mr Christopher Whitley." He gestured them to chairs and helped Mrs Whitley with her seat. "After our investigation, we have concluded that your husband and father did not take his own life." The widow gasped and started to cry again. "We can release his remains to you for a Christian burial. Once again, I am so sorry for your loss." He looked up. "We also do not think it was an accident…"

The younger son jumped and struck the table. "That is outrageous! That only leaves murder—as if he was involved in something sordid that brought calamity upon him."

William winced and spoke kindly. "No, it was horrible coincidence only. Your father was accustomed to sitting at his desk, with his chair sideways to the window to catch the breeze. The desk was perpendicular to the window with the right hand side pushed flush against the wall under the window, was he not? He would chat with people walking along the sidewalk. The houses are so new there is no grass—and the houses are not on tall foundations. Someone on the street would walk up to him and be about chest height in the window. The loose rocks outside the window would not hold much in the way of foot prints. We believe that your husband was mistaken for someone else. The murderer saw an a opportunity, picked up the gun your husband had in plain view on the desk, shot him, dropped the gun and just walked away. No one saw anything because it was a usual suppertime. Everyone was in their dining rooms, as you yourself were, which are situated well in the back 1/3 of the houses, insulated a little from sound on the street. And a 22 does not need to make a lot of noise when fired."

"How was he mistaken for another? That sounds preposterous," demanded the other son. His mother sobbed.

"We have picked up a suspect who has been bragging of just such a thing. He could not believe his luck at how easy it was to take care of the job he was sent to do. Because you kept this out of the papers, he did not know he shot the wrong man."

William turned to Mrs Whitley. "I know this has been painful and very difficult, but I believe we have finally arrived at the truth." William saw a subtle change in the body posture of the three of them. They were going to be able to pull together, he hoped. "Now, if you will allow the constable to show you out, I will get the documents you need to claim his remains."

The widow, stood and came over to him, tears still streaming, "I can't thank you enough, Detective. You have gladdened my sorrowful heart. Bless you." William was happy to take her benediction.

Julia was waiting for him in his office. "Doctor Ogden, thank you for your professional contribution, " he said.

"I think that went better than I expected it would. We should write this case up, William, as an example of the need for clean forensic work from the scientific as well as psychological angle. I think it would be fascinating. I think we should ask Dr Grace to join us in conceptualizing the paper, don't you agree?" asked Julia.

"Actually, yes, I think that is a splendid idea." He gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. Displays of affection towards her were not difficult for him, but he learned long ago that in the station house they were forever interrupted from anything more meaningful or lingering. And he was at work after all… _propriety_. "You and Ruby are going out to dinner?" He saw her nod. "So I will go to confession and grab some fish I think, and head home when I am done. See you there later tonight?" She nodded again, squeezed his hand and took her leave.

"Now for the hard part," he said. He turned to Brackenreid's office where Dr Pratt was waiting with the Inspector.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you detained me? I demand some answers." Dr Pratt was sweating, even more than the ambient temperature should allow. He was turning is hat round and round in his hands and his face was flushed.

"Dr Pratt, we have evidence that your life is in danger," offered William.

"What?" he choked.

"You have considerable gambling debts, do you not? You have purchased a new house you cannot afford. You have borrowed beyond your means for repayment…"

"How dare you!" This objection from the doctor was weaker.

"Have I made any untrue statement? We can peruse these documents and statements I have here if you would like to dispute them."

The doctor seemed to shrivel under William's gaze. "No. No, I guess not. What has this to do with anything? My debts are my business. Any what do you mean my life is in danger, Detective?"

"Dr Pratt. You and your neighbor across the street have a very similar appearance, same build and coloring. You live at No 46, he at No 49. But the house number on his house became askew and slid upside down, looking like a "46" rather than a "49." All the houses are quite similar. I noticed that when I interviewed the family. Hard to tell one from the other. The killer was looking for you, Dr Pratt, maybe to give you a beating, send you a warning to pay up, maybe to kill you…. but he got confused with the addresses and confronted your neighbor instead. Said the opportunity was too tempting to pass up." He saw the horror on the man's face and relented a little. "We will have the killer in custody, but his masters -the ones that sent him, still want their money. Please do be careful, Dr Pratt."

William turned to the Inspector: "Do you have anything to add, sir?" As Brackenreid did not, Dr Pratt picked up his hat and left. William took the opportunity to press the inspector again about teaching forensics to the department. He could use this murder as a case example of searching for the truth amidst the chaos. He also would not turn down a little extra income… "Sir, may I have a moment?..."


	10. Chapter 10

William got home before the ladies. He emptied his pockets, extracted his tithe for Sunday from his pay packet, and put the remainder of his $18 weekly wages on the desk for safekeeping, along with the mail. There was a letter for Ruby he set aside. He was pleased for some quiet time alone to read and putter. So far, there was no tension between the sisters to disturb his peace, and Julia seemed genuinely happy to see Ruby. That being said, he was not able to relax as well with someone else in his home. He had the uncanny feeling that Ruby was sometimes _observing _them and that was uncomfortable. The house was hot, so he cracked the windows on the north, shaded side of the house, and turned on the attic fan he installed to cool the structure. He started to feel the air move in the house as the fan drew it up through the windows and exhausted it near the roof. _The bill for the electric power, _which he had specially wired into the house according to his specifications_, was going to cost him dearly this month. _

He ran his open cases over in his mind, but then set those thoughts aside. He decided to descend into the basement to tinker with the thermostat arrangement he wanted to install with the attic fan. He wondered: _If I can couple that with a mechanism for raising the windows automatically for suction, and calculate the surface area of open window, volume of the house and capacity of the fan to pull air…the contraption could get the house cooled automatically….. _

William was still down there when Julia and Ruby came home. Julia was laughing at something Ruby said. _Good,_ he thought, _still on pleasant terms. _

He came up the stairs as Julia handed Ruby her letter, and said. "How could you possibly get mail here already? You have only been here 3 days!"

"When you lead a peripatetic life, you learn to improvise and adapt." She turned. "William! Good evening. Julia tells me your case went well." said Ruby.

"Yes. Satisfactory, I think. Father Clements will be conducting a private funeral tomorrow. I did not realize the family went to the same church as I. Ladies, did you have a nice evening out?" He came over and kissed Julia and helped her with her things.

"Yes we did," responded his wife. "We spent some time considering Mina, of course. Have you gotten any information back on her parents and family?"

"No. But it is early yet. I expect tomorrow or Monday perhaps." He gestured around the room. "Did you notice that the house is cooler than it is outside?"

_He could not help himself_, thought Julia with love and pride. But indeed, the air movement was refreshing, so she let Ruby praise him for it.

Because it was late, they made their good-nights and went upstairs.

"How is the girl faring?" asked William as they lay in bed. He stroked her arm gently with the back of his fingers as the fan whirred.

"It is a delicate situation. Her attachment to the dog is obvious—it was a dog that rescued her from the wreckage after all. She does not speak now because of the powerful emotional consequences of what happened to her. To have her relive them would be cruel, but she has to work through them to heal. I will show you some of her drawings. I think she may be drawing actual places she has seen in her travels with her parents. She seems to possess a remarkable kind of recall. Eventually, I think she will draw about the accident as a way to relieve herself of the burden of the memory….

"So far she seems content to stay at the asylum, but it is not a permanent solution. She must be reunited with her family." Julia adjusted her body next to his. "I will be home by 4 tomorrow. Ruby agreed to visit with Mina for supper and the evening before coming back here. She telegrammed mutual friends seeking more information about Karl and Sara's situation. I think Ruby is so intent in part because their life-style mirrored hers. No permanent address, no community ties, no one to notice you are missing. I shudder to think what would have happened to Mina if Ruby has not intervened…."

"Indeed. We will work on it together, for Ruby and Mina's sake," he offered, and leaned in to kiss her. "Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is supposed to be even hotter. The paper says that Sunday evening might bring rain."


	11. Chapter 11

Julia was observing the Saturday afternoon outdoor painting class under the trees on the asylum grounds when Ruby arrived. Julia noted Ruby appeared to be uncorseted under her loose gown in the heat, and Julia was jealous, _although she would never admit that_.

Ruby waved an envelope. "I have some good news. Are you almost finished here? I want to show you what came in the mail."

Julia checked the time, spoke quietly to the attendant and escorted Ruby to her office.

"See these pictures? They were salvaged from the wreck. I asked the hospital in Missouri if there were any effects from the parents that had been set aside and there were. There is a small cameo &amp; some scientific instruments that are being sent on too." Ruby set out photographs of exotic locations, but mostly Karl and Mina as a much younger child, spanning several years. Julia recognized some of the landscapes, and buildings as similar to those in Mina's drawings.

"Ruby, this is wonderful. I can use them to stimulate her memories." She spontaneous hugged her sister. She shuffled through the pictures, "Are there none of Sara? Memories of mother are very powerful." She was disappointed there were none.

"I think Sara took all the pictures. Miss Bell answered my inquiry by saying Sara did not enjoy being photographed, so there may be none extant. I understand there was not even a wedding picture taken." Ruby pointed to one shot. "This is her, though, the profile in this picture, I think I recognize her."

Julia studied the woman. Very short, light-colored hair, cut in a masculine style. Wearing trousers! _How daring! The better to tramp all over the world certainly. _The face was further obscured by the goggles she wore in the motor-car. _Not much to go on._ Hopefully, Mina will respond. Julia put the pictures aside. "I must say, that was quick work. How did you manage?"

Ruby was coy. "I have my secrets." Turning to face her sister, she said, "Speaking of which, I also had a telephone call from my editor. I have a new assignment that I need to start soon… Julia, I am going to have to leave Mina here with you." As Julia started to object, Ruby pressed on. "She is making progress here, you said so yourself. And I certainly can't take her with me. When her family is found, you are going to want them to come here to fetch her, are you not? And not take her away until she is either better or can properly be transferred to another doctor's care? In the meantime, Ican afford to pay for her care and what ever she needs."

"Ruby…what if we cannot locate her family? What then? Will you abandon her?" Julia was angry now. _So like Ruby to pull a stunt like this. _

"Julia, be sensible. I have to earn my living too and you know what I do to make it. Can you see me becoming a nurse so I can stay here and look after her?" Ruby smiled as she said it, and Julia recognized it as the truth.

"I'm sorry Ruby that was unfair of me." Julia fanned herself and checked the time. "Mina is waiting for you and I must be off. See you later tonight. And thank you for getting these photographs. They will be invaluable." She smiled to show no hard feelings and kissed Ruby on the cheek. Julia put the pictures in a file and picked up a set of drawings Mina made, to show William. On second thought, she selected a few of the pictures to compare to the drawings when she got home.

###############

William was late getting home. The hot weather was spawning drunken fights and he called to say he would be delayed, as one of the altercations turned deadly. She had reminded him he needed to pick up his shirts from the laundry if he wanted a fresh one for Sunday. She closed the pocket doors separating the front parlour from the rest of the house. She saw 2 of the private patients that come to her consulting room, and made her clinical notes. After that, to amuse herself while waiting for William, she displayed the photographs on the kitchen table, where there was better natural light. There a something bothering her about them but she could not put her finger on it just yet. _Well, I will let it come to me, just like I tell my patients it will. _

Ruby called to say she was gong out to eat with a gentleman she met at the Asylum who wanted to discuss her world travels. "Don't wait up for me!" she told Julia. Julia did not take the bait. She had given up long ago trying to rein her sister in.

When William came in, he too was bearing a sheaf of papers with his bundle of shirts. "These were delivered today. I think it includes the marriage certificate copy and I am told a birth certificate may arrive by Monday, or at least the pertinent facts. I have not had a chance to open them. My contacts in New York sent them by night-train. Because the boat sailed under an American flag out of the city, the marriage was registered in New York." She noted with some satisfaction he looked a little rumpled from the heat and his day at work. There was a smudge of chalk on his suit.

Julia opened the folder and drew out the marriage certificate. "Sara Bristol and Karl Van derVere August 3rd, 1898." Julia thought back to her own marriage day and smiled. Then she said, "They only had less than 7 years together—how tragic. However, by all accounts they were very free and happy ones." She was feeling sentimental and went over to kiss William. He responded and held her tightly, despite the heat. _Seven years. _She thought that was about the number of additional years she and William could have been together….. _Nonsense. The past is in the past. _

He parted from her. "Now we have the names of the grandparents and places of birth, I will make additional inquiries for extended family." He smiled. "Right now I would like to eat, as I missed my lunch, and a shower before bed."

####################

"William! Stop it! You know I can't think when you do that!" Julia giggled. He smiled back. Over the years, William had become his most unselfconscious when they were together in their private bed room, and this pleased her no end. They lay on their bed, naked, under the ceiling fan, trying not to sweat. Julia had even removed the sheet from covering her body hoping the evaporation could cool her off. It was not working. He was stroking the soft spot on her foot, just below her ankle. Unable to sleep they started teasing each other, but it was too hot to even touch with more than a fingertip. Julia tried to teach him to visualize a cold mountainside or being at the beach as a way to ignore the heat. That was not working either, and there was always more than the heat of the air between them anyways_. I always want him_. She chuckled to herself recalling she had entertained the briefest doubts that the only reason for their powerful attraction was the element of forbiddance and unrequited longing, or that age would diminish desire. Any more arousal would be difficult to resolve tonight. She batted his hand away playfully. "We have to get some sleep. Maybe if we just touch our hands together?"

He settled himself next to her and acquiesced. He was one of God's blessed creatures: a man in love with his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruby and Julia were eating breakfast as William, in his most sober suit and hat, went out to Mass. Julia asked William to send her regards to Mrs Kitchen at Church. He would eat when he got home and then all three would be going to the Asylum. The heat had diminished with a small breeze to more tolerable levels. The sisters made small talk, avoiding dangerous territory. Ruby regaled her with a few recent adventures and more stories about her female adventurer or journalist colleagues. Against her will, Julia decided she was impressed by these other women's accomplishments. Not only against great odd as women in a man's world, but the physical courage and endurance the women possessed. Julia thought she would like some of these women and enjoy their company. She slowly discovered she was reappraising her sister. _Will wonders never cease?_

William returned after Church with a little bounce is his step. As the two of them gathered up lunch, he whispered to her, "Julia, I need a moment. Look at this." He brought her into the kitchen and drew an envelope out of his pocket. "It is from the widow, Mrs Whitley." He saw her eyebrows rise in surprise. He went on. "Father Clements gave it to me after Mass. I knew the name sounded familiar but could not place it before. Mrs Whitley is on the board of the Catholic adoption agency. This is a letter to me in support for our adoption application. Father Clements thinks we can reapply." He checked himself—"There is no guarantee, as you see in the letter. She does not make the decisions, but she may be able to influence the ones that do. There are some issues to overcome, but maybe…"

"Oh William, I am so happy for you… for us!" Julia hugged him fiercely.

He could not stop grinning and picked her up and swung her in a little circle in the kitchen. "I don't want anyone to know-yes even Ruby. I don't want to get my hopes up. It would be too hard if we are unsuccessful in the end. "

She nodded and kissed him again, breathing in his pleasant aroma mixed with incense from the Mass.

In the carriage ride to the Asylum, Ruby knew something was up between William and Julia, but decided it was private between them and seemed to be positive, so she did not pry despite itching to know. The carriage was full of boxes and it was uncomfortable to sit. On the lawn, was a group of patients and hospital staff. There were also children who were having their Sunday visit with a patient and offspring of staff members. Ruby was surprised when several of the youngsters eagerly rushed over to William, seeming to know him. Ruby expected him to be standoffish with children, but she noted he engaged them with warmth, as well as his customary dignity and civility. He got them sorted out into a small caravan and they brought all the supplies out of the carriage. There was a freshening breeze flowing across the grass.

Julia watched Ruby watch William. She leaned over. "Don't be so surprised. He is good with children and animals, at least in the right circumstances. Speaking of which—Mina? Come on over here!" Julia gestured to the girl who walked over, pinafore swinging, hand in hand with her nurse and followed by the dog.

The girl curled one hand in Julia's palm and the other in Ruby's but did not seem interested in the gaggle of children. Julia expected she was more comfortable in the company of adults, considering her upbringing. They watched William unpack what proved to be small hot air balloons. Each needed assembly and the adults helped the children do so. All the while, William was talking about the history of flight and chemistry of gasses and air currents in a gentle voice and answered questions patiently. When the balloons were all assembled, William came around to each to inspect it and nod approval to the youngster who held it.

"Are you ready? All right, light them up!" The fuel sources were lit and soon the balloons were rising festively.

Mina was smiling in delight and suddenly broke free and chased them with the other children, the dog barking behind her.

"Well!" said Julia to her husband. "That is the first time she has acted like a completely normal child," gesturing to Mina. She was very encouraged at that.

He put his arm around her waist and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Are we ready to go home?" he asked.

"I want to settle Mina in first. I want to encourage her to draw again before we go." Julia asked the nurse to go collect Mina when the excitement was over.

Just as she expected from the girl's response outside, Mina drew a picture, this time of a hot air balloon large enough for people to ride in. For the first time, she put two human figures in the basket, and a small figure on the ground as if a person was watching the balloon sail on. _O_r _waiting for the occupants to come back, _Julia speculated. She wondered if the image was representational or metaphorical. "Thank you, Mina. That is very good. Maybe you will tell me a story about this picture some time?" Mina's face was hesitant, and then she nodded ever so briefly before going to her supper with her nurse. _Excellent._

The rest of Sunday passed quickly and uneventfully. The promised rain did not arrive until after 10 pm, when it thundered down in sheets, spilling off the roof and rattling the gutters. Julia and William gave themselves over to making love, the noise of their passion lost in the storm.


	13. Chapter 13

By 10:00 am the next day, William was deep in conversation with the Inspector on sorting out the mayhem that occurred over the weekend. A package arrived for him that he assumed was about Julia's young patient. Since his next assignment was a set of interviews near where Julia worked, he decided to take the package with him to her and drop it off.

When he arrived, he was disappointed to find Julia was not there, but out with another patient. Instead he was directed to where Ruby was. Going down the hall to the girl's room, he heard Ruby reading aloud what sounded like a children's story. He peered into the room. The girl was sitting next to Ruby and listening intently to an adventure involving a girl and boy in exotic lands. Ruby looked up, but continued reading until the story was done. She handed the book to Mina and came over to William.

"She never gets tired of that. It is one of the books her mother wrote. It's all about what it would be like to travel on the Silk Road, visit Pompeii, or Easter Island, or Tibet ….."

William studied the child. "She does seem comforted by the story…. I have this package for you and Julia." He kept his attention on what Mina had in her hands.

Ruby opened it and scanned. "Yes. It includes her date of birth—so now we know how old she is." She frowned. "That's odd. She was born March 1, 1899. They only met the end of July and were married August 3rd on board the ship." Ruby paused. "Unless Mina was 2 months premature, Sara was already pregnant when she met and married Karl." Ruby looked up. " Karl so doted on Mina. There are other documents in here, and a copy of one of Sara's articles." Ruby was vaguely aware that William had approached the child and was looking at the book in her lap and the wooden toy she was playing with. Ruby sorted the contents of the package.

William was transfixed. "May I see your toy?" he asked Mina. She hesitated and then slowly held it out. He examined it carefully for a long while. "Did you get this from your mother?" he questioned gently. Mina looked down and nodded, putting her hand out to get it back. He ran his hands over the curved wood and slowly gave it back. He sat down next to her on the bed and looked at the storybook cover, then to Mina's face and over to Ruby.

"Please tell Julia I will be home promptly at 6:30 tonight," he said evenly. When she turned around, he was gone. Ruby shrugged and went back to Mina.

#######################

Julia was pacing the house, not looking forward to telling William and Ruby what she had discovered. Thinking about the letter from Mrs Whitley lead her to thinking about the widow's family, and then the photographs of her sons. That nagging feeling she had drew her to examining the photographs from Missouri more closely, this time with a magnifying glass. The profile of Sara and the photographs of Karl indicate they both had attached ear lobes. Mina does not. That, combined with her coloring indicated Mina could not be their biological daughter, or at least she is not Mr Van de Vere's natural child. She was starting to believe either Ruby was pulling something over on them or Ruby herself was the victim of some kind of hoax or scam. Someone passing off the child as the Van de Vere's for monetary gain, perhaps.

She was so distracted in her pacing she did not hear William come in. He looked tense and he wore that closed face that usually indicated something difficult was going on underneath. He took off his hat and put it in the table carefully. As much as she did not want to add to his troubles, she thought it might be better to tell him her information soon, before Ruby came home, so they could decide what to do about it together. _Might as well jump in._

"Good evening, Julia."

"Good evening, William"

"I have something I need to tell you," they both said in unison.

"Oh," he said. "Maybe we could sit down."

They both moved to the couch. He deferred to her to begin. She suspected he was giving himself more time to organize his thoughts. She took in a breath and explained her findings and reasoning. He took it in with the same expression on his face.

When she had finished, he appeared to hesitate and then said, "Yes. I know. Julia….." His mouth was dry. "Julia…. I."

Julia was surprised by this statement and frustrated at his demeanor. "What do you mean, you know? What do you know?," Julia interrupted.

"Mina is not Karl Van der Vere's daughter." He stated.

"That is what I just told you. Really, William, were you listening? Maybe here is a just a resemblance between this child to the pictures of the real Mina Van de Vere that someone used to get money out of Ruby…"

"No. That is not what I mean. I also mean Sara Van der Vere is not Sara Van der Vere."

He got up, paced away, came back and sat down again, rubbing his hands on the front of his trousers. "Julia… when you and I were apart, I mean when you were married to Darcy and we were not together… We never talked about …that was in the past…." He stalled. He took her hand and tried again. "Julia, when you were with Darcy I was not… completely…celibate."

Now Julia was thoroughly confused about the change of subject. "What are you saying? I never assumed you should have been. I gave you up so you could…" Julia saw the odd look on his face and waited for him to continue.

He said simply, "Julia…I am not ashamed. I think Mina is my daughter."

She was speechless. Julia started at his head. At his ears. _William. Wilhelmina…Mina!_ Her eyes narrowed and then widened suddenly. She grabbed the picture of the woman in the motor-car and then looked at him. She remembered that day and the casualness and intimacy she read between them in the morgue. _And the jealousy I felt._

"Sara Bristol was Anna Fulford," she said, making eye contact with her husband.

William nodded and rushed on. "I went to your office today to give you the information I received, and it included Mina's birth certificate. Ruby was reading a book with Mina. The stories were just like the ones Anna dreamed of undertaking. And the title of it: '_Midnight on the Steppes of Tibet.'_ I will never forget her telling me about that particular desire of hers." He gestured. "Mina is not playing with a wooden toy—it is a clock case that I made with my own hands as a gift for Anna." He smiled sadly, remembering. "So she would know the time in Tibet where there are no clocks… Between Anna and I, well it was good and comforting and…and…" he straightened. "She could not stay and I…did not want to leave. We never expected to communicate ever again, that had to be the plan." He looked at Julia. "I had to let her go. She was to adopt another identity and take her freedom wherever her imagination lead her. She probably did not even know she was pregnant when she married Van de Vere. The timing of Mina's birth, though, fits."

Her heart went out to him.

He was standing again, apparently in agony. She came over and gently put her arms around him. "William. My goodness. You have a child of your body. How marvelous!" Julia reflected on the child's features, the fringe of eyelashes so like William's. "No wonder I have been falling a little in love with her!" She smiled and was a shocked to feel herself crying. "This is perfect! You can claim her." She was confused at this unabated level of distress in him. He was not relieved at all. She tried again to get through to him. "William, we can be her family…I harbor nothing against you or Anna, and certainly not Mina…"

He took her arms from around his body and held her away so she could see his face clearly. "No. No we can't. She is legally another man's daughter. And the deal I had with Mr Falcone was that I _owed _him as long as Anna was alive. He is terribly clever, and utterly ruthless. His criminal organization is stronger than ever. If _we_ can figure out she is mine, so can he. That would mean I lied to him. So at the very least I would be beholden to him and at the worst it would put her, and you and me in mortal danger. I will _never _let that happen again. No one can ever know."

Julia understood more clearly now what his pain entailed. "William. Whatever happens, I love you. We will figure this out together, do you hear me?" She brought him back to hold her.

He nodded mutely, grateful for this woman in his arms.

End


End file.
